


Reach out to U

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —KT—殺手51x落魄少爺244
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

在一個陽光明媚的午後，街道上穿梭著零星的行人，兩位少女正愉快的交談著，輕快的笑聲像是點綴在聖誕樹上的鈴鐺，被風吹拂的發出清脆的聲響。

此時從石磚路一旁的巷子裡轉出一位穿著大衣的男人剛好與少女們擦肩而過，只來得及驚鴻一瞥那挺拔的鼻子與凜削的下顎線。

“吶吶！你剛剛有看到嗎？”右側的少女興奮的拍了拍身旁的友人。

“看到什麼？”

“剛剛從我們旁邊經過的男人啊！超帥的！”少女頻頻回頭，但男人走的步伐明明沒有很匆忙的感覺，卻很快消失在他們的視線中，只來得及看見一抹淡紫與藍色的光閃爍在耳邊。

“沒看見欸...嘖，可惜了！”左方的少女惋惜。“不過你有看新聞嗎？最近好像出了不少兇殺案，感覺治安都變差了。”

右側的少女環顧了一下平和的氣氛，對新聞所述的內容表示不以為然。

兩人打打鬧鬧的也轉進了巷子裡，視線下方有一名男性坐在地上，彷彿睡著了......如果省略掉他身下的血跡的話。

與剛剛清脆的笑聲截然不同的尖銳叫聲把剛剛的寧靜撕裂開，兩名少女崩潰的報警，害怕的退回巷口。

因此她們錯過了得知剛剛帥氣男人名字的機會，在巷內不起眼的角落有一張破爛的通緝圖，上面簡略的素描仍然可以看出與剛剛男人相似形狀的鼻子與下顎，另外被強調的特徵則是一串掛在左耳的耳飾，最下方則是一個英文字母“K”。

在一棟金碧輝煌的別墅中，一名焦慮的男人不停的擦著額上汗水並來回踱步。

“怎麼辦啊！又死了一個！！他遲早會找過來的！！！”

另一名穿著黑色和服的男人把手收攏在袖子裡，淡定的瞥了眼焦慮到汗水已經沾濕整張手帕的男人。

“不用太緊張，你都已經找我們來了，安心過你的壽宴吧。”低沉的嗓音滿滿的自信。

聽對方這麼說之後比較安心的把手帕收進口袋裡面準備換一套衣服。

“也是、也是。”拿起鑲金絲的領帶。“鼎鼎大名不論白道黑道都有求於他的田島組在此，我還擔心的話就是不相信貴組的實力了。”

田島挑了挑眉，這麼明顯的帶刺不可能聽不出來，但看在好歹是付了錢的客人，在還沒有嚴重到一定程度之前他是不會動手的。

不過當然也是看心情。

田島冷冷的勾起嘴角，並不打算跟他廢話，習慣性轉了轉掛在手上的鏈子就站起來走掉了。

“看緊點。”

“是！”

跟組內小弟們交代完之後便回到客房。

呵...殺手K嗎？能有多大能耐？

視線轉到偌大的宴會廳，過度奢華的裝潢無一不彰顯著擁有者的財力跟炫富。

“有請我們今天的主角！山口達人桑！！！”

妖豔的主持人元氣的喊出這一句介紹的同時，先前還焦慮的頻頻擦汗的男人轉變成充滿自信的紳士，文職彬彬的走進會場一鞠躬，賓客的掌聲此起彼落，待山口微笑的舉起手之後掌聲才漸漸止息。

“謝謝各位賓客的熱情支持，鄙人能有今日的成就全是感謝各位的支持與合作，讓我們繼續為了社會是美好未來努力吧！”

“哇...山口桑真的是位好人！”

“真的！！沒想到會連這種時候還自謙！”

台下賓客熱烈的交頭接耳，對於山口的評價更是高到驚人。

“請各位不要客氣，盡情享用美食吧！”

山口繼續展現著他親和友善的招牌笑臉，一邊準備退場，他特地縮短在會場出現的時長就是為了讓自己更安全。

“啊...這就要走了嗎？”

“還想跟山口桑多交流交流關於給偏鄉地區的學校支援的事情呢...”

“不好意思，今天趕巧身體不適，詳細的內容我們下次再聊。”山口雖然表面上看不出來，實際上背後的汗水已經快要把整件襯衫給沾濕了。

“呵。”

就在一聲低沉的嗤笑聲之後突然全部的燈光都滅了。

“！！！快來人！！”

在他身邊的保鑣立刻把人給圍在中間，打起十二萬分的注意力警戒，這些壯漢都是受過十分專業的訓練，從來把客人的安全放在第一順位，也從未失手。

畢竟面對的是大名鼎鼎的殺手K，身手矯捷不說，明明招搖的戴著標示自己身分的耳飾，卻從來沒人能抓到他。

所有人都把神經繃至最緊。

所有目標都能殺掉的殺手vs所有目標都能保護的組織

究竟誰會勝利？

明明室內昏暗無光，照理說是看不到顏色的，但有幾個人眼前一閃而過藍色的淡光，然後保護的人就悶哼了一聲沒了呼吸。

迅速的朝來者一撈，不愧是受過專業訓練的人，一把抓住了藍色的穗子。

反射神經讓他也是立即的用另一隻手朝那人身體抓過去。

目標都死了，把殺手抓住了才能有將功贖罪的機會。

但那人更快，纖瘦卻充滿肌肉的身子爆發力十足，抓緊自己的耳飾之後竄了出去，瞬間沒了蹤影。

只留下一條深藍色的線在保鑣手裡。

早已嚇壞的賓客不是往桌子下躲就是一群人縮在牆邊瑟瑟發抖，有一位少年模樣的男人抱著頭躲在桌邊，感覺到一陣風出現在自己旁邊被驚的抬頭。

只見在淡淡月光下是一位全身穿著漆黑，但仍能看出勻稱身材，深棕色的頭髮在月光下仿佛挑染銀色流光，挺拔的鼻子跟緊抿的嘴唇都像陶瓷娃娃一般精緻。而其中最顯眼的還是左耳上被光芒折射的紫色水晶跟閃閃發亮的藍色穗子。

黑衣男子感覺到了視線，低頭看了眼害怕的男人，他把食指伸出來在唇前面比了個噤聲的動作，爾後又迅速跑走了。

室內的光線很快就恢復正常，但本日主角已經無法再說任何的言語了。

田島憤怒的看著自家得意的屬下跪在自己面前，暴怒的殺氣席捲而去，自從他掌管組內事務以來還從來沒輸過。

“說吧，想怎麼死？”

其中一名大漢堅定的遞上自己抓掉的那條藍穗子：“田島桑，這是我從那廝耳飾上摘下來的一條線，估計能成為一條線索！”

“呵...線索？你以為光是這樣就能將功折罪嗎？”

“小的不敢，只求死的少點痛苦。”

“還有點自知之明。”

田島讓其他屬下把藍線給收好之後，便揮了揮手，讓三名失手的男人給拖了下去。

當然，他是給那名拿到線的人一個痛快，但其他的，哀嚎聲有多麼慘就不贅述了。

當晚的新聞滿滿的都是對山口達人的惋惜與宣揚他明明是大企業總裁卻仍投身慈善事業之中的善行。

不少民眾唏噓不已，甚至憤怒幹出這件“惡行”的人。

但隔天一早整個新聞大翻盤，接連被爆出拐賣、性/侵幼童等犯罪行為，而且證據確鑿，各大媒體爭相想找尋給出證據的人，但遍尋不著。

“究竟是尋仇殺人還是正義的化身，目前還未能知曉！”

殺手K被女主播高亢的音調給吵醒，不耐的甩甩頭，才發現原來自己躺在沙發上睡著了，電視從前晚在看的介紹達人的安靜節目轉變成午間新聞。

揉了揉微微發脹的腦袋，他決定去洗個澡，讓自己更加清醒，把身上唯一的浴袍隨意一脫，未著寸縷的身子上都是精實的肌肉，精美的線條可以媲美雕塑之中的完美線條，但卻又比那些更多了些不完美的氣韻。

沐浴完帶著渾身溫暖水氣走進臥室才發現手機一直在震動。

來電顯示：岡山准二

“喂？”

“光一君，剛睡醒？”

“嗯。”

“昨天一切都順利，沒有被發現。”

“我相信你們的能力的。那...他呢？”

“關於他...我們還沒有找到消息...”

“好吧...那再拜託你們了，有目標的時候跟我說。”

“好，到時候老地方。”

“謝啦，准一。”

殺手K...堂本光一掛了電話，雖然失望但不氣餒，尋找那麼多年了，他已經習慣失望。

不過並不會放棄希望，他死也會把他珍視的小少爺找回來的...

“Tsuyoshi...”

把工整擺在床頭的絨布盒內的耳飾拿在手上撫摸，淡紫色的水晶中一絲絲的白、深藍淺藍交織的穗子中還混著幾縷亮金絲，與房中單調的灰白色裝潢截然相反。

一看就知道不是同一個人的喜好。

TBC


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —KT  
> —殺手51x落魄少爺244

田島不復先前淡定的自信形象，暴怒的一拳敲在檀木色的辦公桌上，上頭的雕刻晃了晃。

“搞什麼東西！連個人都找不出來！你們還配稱為是田島組的人嗎！”抓起桌上的煙灰缸一把朝向面前跪著的三名得力手下砸過去，硬物砸中了中間的人的肩膀，對方也不吭聲，咬牙忍住了痛楚。

“老大，屬下雖然沒找到人，但是從穗子中查到了點線索。”

“最好是有用的消息...說。”

“這穗子只有奈良的一家作坊能製作的出來，這色澤的染料是獨家的，而那間作坊就在堂...那地隔兩條街。”

“哼嗯？原來是跟殘存的小老鼠有關嗎？”田島揮揮手。

“行了，繼續找，可以下去了，穗子留下。”

“是！”

田島按了電梯到了所在的大樓地底5層，電梯出來所見的是一道厚重的電子門，輸入指紋密碼後打開門所看到的不是普通的辦公區域，也不是倉庫或停車場。

而是一片蒼鬱的草地與獨棟的宅院。

從地上引入的太陽光撒在剛剛灑過水的草地上看著十分透亮，人造的微風吹彎長的比較長的葉子發出沙沙的聲響。

要不是知道是在地底，不然看起來就像是座落在草原的古宅而已非常有氣氛。

田島擺了擺手讓朝他敬禮的黑衣保安退下繼續看守，自己朝宅院走去。推開從外面鎖起來的鎖，走過偌大的前廳，前廳明明裝潢的十分精緻，但擺放的物品卻堆積著一層灰塵，不像是有人在居住的樣子，田島忍不住皺眉，思考著要不要增加打掃人員進來的頻率。

來到後方的和室，榻榻米上坐著一個少年，正低頭書寫什麼東西，聽到有人走過來的聲響也沒有要抬頭打招呼的意思。

因為他知道來者是誰。

“你又在寫曲子？”田島知道他能做的興趣並不多，這麼多年下來最常做的事情就是寫詞寫曲。

少年頭髮一邊短一邊長，捲了捲自己右側髮尾之後繼續低頭寫詞，並不搭理來人的問題。

“你之前不是問我能不能讓你的曲子拿去賣嗎？我現在同意了。”

少年欣喜的總算願意抬起頭看向田島，但眼中的光瞬間就被懷疑給代替。

這個人怎麼可能突然轉念？

“沒什麼，就想著讓你給我賺點錢也不錯，反正我是不會讓你用堂本剛這個本名發歌曲的。”田島狀似不在意的聳聳肩。“取個藝名。”

堂本剛雖然並不想給他賺錢，但為了能把自己歌曲中的暗號傳達出去，暫時也只能忍了。

他打開旁邊一個木質的櫃子，挑了一張CD出來遞給田島。

“藝名我已經想好了，叫Endrecheri，意思是古代魚。”堂本剛表面上平淡，但其實是拼命壓抑心中的激動，他一直在等待這個機會！終於能夠跟外界聯繫了！

從15歲父親被背叛的那個瞬間起他就再也沒辦法跟外界接觸了，但是他相信至少有一個人在找自己，“他”是絕對不會放棄的。

田島接下了那張CD轉身就要離開，在走到和室門口的時候扔了一個東西在地上。

“放心吧，我會把你的狗給找出來的。”說罷還晃了晃那張CD片得意的走了。

堂本剛忽然背脊發涼，他明確的看見了一小點藍色的反光飄到地上，這抹顏色他認得。

手腳並用的撲到那顏色落下的位置，正是他自己最珍視的耳飾穗子的一縷，也正是他在15歲那年被帶走前唯一成功塞給堂本光一的東西。

這對耳飾是當年堂本光一拿自己的零花錢跟堂本剛的小豬撲滿所買來的，兩個小孩子跑去訂製了一副耳飾當成給堂本剛的生日禮物，他至今記得自己挑選紫水晶的時候摸到玉面的觸感，也記得堂本光一握著自己手說去買東西的時候的溫暖。

也記得驚恐之中只來得及把一副中的其中一支塞到堂本光一手中。

剩下的一支，他藏的非常好，好到從未被發現過，也因此田島並沒有在第一時間意識到對方是誰。

但這穗子出現了，搭配上田島的言語，堂本剛既擔憂又興奮，擔憂的是堂本光一的安危；興奮的是堂本光一還活著。

想到兩人這一生都還有機會相遇，他情不自禁的激動的捏緊衣襬，心臟如雷鼓的瘋狂打擊，彷彿久未有如此想活下去的實感。

狂喜過後就開始擔憂，田島的手段殘暴跟勢力龐大他是領教過的，燒殺擄掠、一言不合就動手，一直是堂本組原組長-也是堂本剛爸爸-的一個煩惱。

只是沒想到還算是聽堂本組長的話的小混混會起反叛奪權的心思。

堂本剛嘆了一口氣，焦慮的攆攆髮尾，這個動作已經成為他十幾年來的小習慣，就像是有些人是用咬指甲來紓解壓力一樣。

當天晚上他心神不寧的在榻上滾來滾去，原本焦慮的胃都有點疼了起來，堂本剛抱著自己的腹部蜷著身子縮在被子裡只露出一雙大眼睛眨巴眨巴的。

淡淡的人造月色灑落榻榻米上，微微凹凸不平的表面讓光線朝不同方向散射，因此室內也驅散了絲絲憂鬱的黑暗。

堂本剛頭部輕輕一側，眼角就閃過一道藍光，擺在身旁的正是那一縷穗，正因為自己關注的方向而折射出不同段的藍色光。

他端詳著這彷彿打著摩斯密碼的光線，在心裡讀出了平靜，他的焦慮奇異地緩了下來，甚至漸漸沉入夢鄉。

他被牽著手快速的在花田中奔跑，低矮的視線被高高的花莖給阻擋，舉目望去是一片的青草綠以及薰衣草紫色，而跑在自己前方的男孩髮色明明是黑色，卻是如此耀眼。

這大概是他情竇初開的瞬間吧。

男孩拉著他東拐西竄的從一般人不會經過的地方跑到了家附近的一間飾品店，兩個小小的手掌心沁著汗，一起看了看店門又瞅了瞅對方，還是鼓起勇氣踏了進去。

這對視也讓堂本剛看清楚了對方的臉，正是十歲左右時堂本光一稚嫩的臉。

“歡迎光臨～啊，今天是小客人啊～”

“您好，想請問能不能讓我們看看一個叫做水晶的東西？”堂本光一顫抖著的童音出賣了他們的緊張。

“可以呀，就是你上次來想看的那種對吧？”

堂本光一被戳破已經來踩過點的事實，羞紅了整張臉。

堂本剛捏了捏對方的手掌，意外的能感受到對方掌上硬硬的繭。

明明只是夢，不然怎麼能見到他呢...可惜終究是夢，過去的回憶無法被改變，堂本剛彷彿是進入了儲思盆，重新體驗記憶而已。

“呵呵呵，來來，都在這裡，自己挑吧！”老先生慈祥的從櫃子裡拿出一個盒子，打開來裡面是六七顆紫水晶，躺在絨布上展現他們不完美的節理面。

“少爺，挑你喜歡的！”堂本光一另一隻手抓緊藏在口袋裡的錢，暗自祈禱挑出來的水晶他能夠負擔得起。

“少爺叫誰？跟你說過好多次了私底下別喊我少爺。”

“.........Tsu...Tsuyo...”

“乖！”堂本剛開心的笑了，開心的挑挑揀揀，選了兩顆差不多大小的遞給店長。

“弟弟眼光很好喔！這兩塊是從同一塊石頭出來的！”老先生笑呵呵的誇獎了男孩，讓男孩露出不好意思的笑容，又從另一個櫃子拿出了很多不同顏色的繩子放到兩人面前。“想做成什麼類型的飾品呢？”

“想要耳飾！”堂本光一不假思索的脫口而出，他記得堂本剛說過覺得耳飾隨著走路晃動的樣子很美。

“這個顏色好美...”堂本剛目不轉睛的盯著面前的藍色穗子，是一種很特別的藍色，像海洋又像深牡丹藍交織在一起。

“這個顏色很少人看上，弟弟眼光真的特別有獨到！”遇到了少有的知己，老人家看起來很開心。“我花了千辛萬苦染出了這個特別的顏色，結果一堆人就只買那些大眾色，真的是...唉！有緣哪！”

堂本光一佩服的看向既有點得意卻又十分害羞的堂本剛，覺得這表情超級超級可愛。

“你們一週後再來拿完成品。”

“請問這樣要多少錢？”

“實在有緣分，穗子跟加工費我就不跟你們算了，就收水晶的錢，弟弟有帶多少錢呀？”

“這裡！”堂本光一把剛剛一路上緊捏都捏皺的鈔票擺在桌上，這點錢已經是他進堂本家以來全部的積蓄了，但仍然少得可憐，堂本剛也立刻從兜裡也摸了些錢出來擺到桌上，他的零用錢雖然也不多，但已經明顯比旁邊那些破爛紙鈔多了好幾張。

兩個小孩眼巴巴的看向店主，直把老人家盯的心都化成豔陽下的雪水了。

“就這些就夠了！其他的你們收回去！”他從堂本光一那疊抽了幾張，就在堂本剛那疊抽了幾張走，以示公平。

“謝謝！！謝謝！！”小孩們大喜，他們其實並不知道玉石的價格，只知道好像不便宜，雖然小存款沒了大半，但是能買到就很開心。

兩人謝了半天之後一起原路折返回去，一路上猜測成品的模樣，結果一翻牆回去就被守株待兔的堂本父親逮個正著，罰跪外加訓話了半天，念在兩人平安歸來，也就算了。

晚上堂本光一回自己房間休息之前，兩人窩在堂本剛的榻上，膝蓋抵著膝蓋，互相給對方揉揉。

“Tsuyo......”堂本光一突然喊著他的名字湊了過來，這是在記憶中並沒有過的突然接近。

堂本剛被突然湊近的美樸素顏給愣是給爆擊到傻了三秒，就在兩人的唇即將碰觸到彼此的時候，堂本剛突然醒了。

就如同世間所有的美夢一樣，總是在即將達到最美好的時候結束了。

堂本剛定定的看向木紋的屋頂，抹掉眼角的淚珠，反而更加堅定要逃出去的心。

TBC


End file.
